


Hand-Holding Healing

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [70]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, Healing, Kid Fic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aiolos goes to meet the new Gemini apprentices with injuries from an inadvisable attempt at flying. When he meets them, he starts to heal. Only problem is: which twin is his soulmate?





	Hand-Holding Healing

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. This was a batch from about a month ago.

“Ready to go meet Lew’s apprentices, Aiolos?” Aiolos beams up at his master, Sagittarius Genevieve.

“You bet I am!” He chirps enthusiastically, taking her age-worn hand. His other arm is in a bright red cast, and his cheek bears a scabbed-over scrape, with dark bruising. “Do you think Master Lew will want to sign my cast?” He asks brightly. Genevieve looks worried again, lines creasing between her eyebrows. It may not have been the best idea to see if he could fly like her by jumping off the top of the wall down at the training ground. “Aiolia’s gonna be okay with Master Jacques, right?”

“Don’t fret, I think they’re taking a nap together.” Genevieve reassures him. Satisfied that his baby brother is well taken care of by Genevieve’s husband, Aiolos skips onwards.

Master Lew is really tall and kind of weird and intimidating, with long blond hair, wearing all black with spikey bits on his shoulders, but with him are two kids about Aiolos’s age. They’re golden-skinned and golden-haired - absolute clouds of curls like sunshine. He drops Master Genevieve’s hand and runs ahead.

“Hiiii!” He sings, skidding to a stop in front of them, beaming. One of them blushes and hides his face behind the other’s shoulder. The not-shy one smiles back.

“Hi! I’m Kanon, and this is my best big brother in the whole wide world, Saga. We’re six-anna-half.” Aiolos clapped his hands, forgetting briefly about his cast.

“Ouch. I’m Aiolos! I’m five. I’ve got a baby brother too, but he’s a little tiny baby, so he’s kinda boring. He sleeps a lot. I’m gonna be Sagittarius someday!” Saga peers up from his brother’s shoulder, and wow they really are identical!

“What happened to your face?” Saga asks quietly. Aiolos lifts a hand to touch the suddenly itchy scabs.

“I tried to fly, but I did it too soon. I don’t have wings yet. I fell off a wall.” Aiolos says a little sheepishly. Kanon laughs, but it isn’t mean.

“Well, your bruise is getting better.” He says, pointing to Aiolos’s face.

“Yeah,” he says, a little confused. Bruises aren’t permanent, after all. Of course it’s getting better. He looks up at Genevieve, puzzled, and she gasps.

“Lew, one of them is his soulmate!” She says with wide eyes. Lew looks down at the twins.

“Huh. Cool.” Lew says in his weird, laconic voice. Aiolos looks between the twins in distress. The twins look equally distressed.

“But which one is it?” Aiolos asks plaintively.

“Shh, Aiolos, sweetie, we’ll figure it out. Lew, can you take Saga or Kanonand stand over there?” Genevieve points to an out of the way spot. Lew blinks, frowning slightly.

“Shouldn’t we wait until he’s all fixed up?” He asks. Genevieve rolls her eyes.

“If we wait, we won’t be able to figure out his soulmate until one of them gets injured again, Lew.” She tells him in clear annoyance. Lew shrugs and catches Saga’s hand in his, taking him over to the tree a little ways away that Genevieve had told him to. Aiolos fidgets. Kanon looks at his bruise.

“It’s not getting better anymore.” Kanon says. Genevieve gives him a gentle smile.

“Give it another minute, just to make sure.” She tells him warmly. Another minute passes, and she asks Lew to switch the twins. Aiolos immediately feels the itchy sensation again, and smiles brightly at Saga.

“We’re soulmates!” He cheers. Saga blushes, nodding.

“Yeah, we are. Th- that means we’re gonna love each other forever, right?” He asks with a nervous little smile. Aiolos threw his arms around Saga in a hug.

“Forever and always!” He declares, and Saga squeaks, hugging him back tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
